Nurikopunzel
by dumplingpriestess
Summary: Rapunzel with a Fushigi Yuugi twist. Please R/R! ~*CHAPTER 4 UP!*~ A young prince comes to save Nurikopunzel?
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

Well, here's another one of my stories, well, the beginning of it, at least. The title of it explains everything, I think. Originally, I had written this out and drawn pictures to go along with the story, but.... Anyway, I abbreviated names (Tama is Tamahome, Nak is Nakago, etc.) I wrote this in a semi-play format. Imagine the characters, imagine a deep-voiced narrator, imagine the unimaginable. And so now I present.....

Nurikopunzel

***I haven't stolen the Fushigi Yuugi characters; they belong to Yuu Wastase. I'm only borrowing them for the moment.***

Once upon a time there lived a man and his young wife. Not that I'm implying that the man was very old. He wasn't. In fact, there was only about a two year age difference between the two. But anyway, there was a man and his wife and at one point they were both alive....and kickin'.

Miaka: TaMAhoME!!

Tama: *sweating bullets* Y-y-yes, Miaka dear?

The young wife was eternally hungry. To satisfy her ravenous appetite, the man was forced to buy out the city market.

Tama: *crying as he turns empty money pouch upside-down* Okane....

Miaka: I'm hungry! *stomach growls nastily*

The man and his wife lived next door to an evil sorcerer.

  
Nak: MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! *takes out yellow canary from cage and squeezes it to death* MA-HA-HA-HA! I AM SO EVIL! I AM SO--!*chokes on air, but recovers* ah...heh-heh-heh....

Did I mention the sorcerer was evil?

The evil sorcerer had a beautiful and wondrous garden in his backyard. Partially magical, it contained plants never seen before and produced items not normally found in gardens.

One day the wife was gazing out of her small cottage window at the evil sorcerer's beautiful garden. Something caught her fancy and her insatiable hunger grew a hundred-fold (is that possible?)

Miaka: TaMAhoME!! I want some of those candied apples, the ones with chopped nuts sprinkled on top! Bring me some! *points into Nak's garden*

Tama: *sweat dropping* (to be sure Tamahome doesn't repel Miaka, he uses Sure antiperspirant to repel odor and wetness. He's Sure, are you?)* Miaka, those candied apples are right in the middle of evil Nakago's garden. Wouldn't you rather have some of the candied apples from over there? *points to corner of garden where another candied apple tree is, candied apples falling into their yard and rolling to their doorstep (those are magical apples, I tell ya!)*

Miaka: But they don't have chopped nuts sprinkled on them. *big eyes, vibrating with emotion...or hunger* Please...Tamahome?

Tama: *thinking to himself* can't resist vibrating eyes, being drawn forward *walks forward in trance like state, hugs and pats her on the head* Yes, Miaka dear....

Brief Intermission

Please review! Thanks!


	2. The Middle of the Beginning

Welcome back! Before intermission, Tamahome fell victim to Miaka's vibrating eyes, and agreed to get candied apples with chopped nuts sprinkled on top from the evil sorcerer's garden. And so now we return to...

Nurikopunzel

***I haven't stolen the Fushigi Yuugi characters; they belong to Yuu Wastase. I'm only borrowing them for the moment.***

Late that night the man sneaked into the evil sorcerer's garden. He had just reached the candied apple (with chopped nuts, of course) tree when he saw the sorcerer.

Nak: You damn Suzaku seishi, always sneaking in and...oh, Tamahome. It's you. What a pleasant surprise... *evil glint in eyes*

Tama: *falls to knees, pleading* Please don't hurt me! I'm a poor, straight man trying to find something for his wife to eat. You know how Miaka gets sometimes...

Nak: Yes... *pause* Take as many apples as you like. In fact, take the whole tree. But... *licks lips, evil glint in eye still there* you must pay me back.

Tama: *backs up at Nak's innuendo* Uhh... heh-heh-heh...I'm not like that, you know...I have a wife...Did I mention I have a wife? *sweatdropping*

Nak: *no expression* Give me your first born seishi.

Tama: *relieved that that was all Nak wanted* Deal! *carries tree home (very quickly)*

Because of the wife's horrible diet of candied apples, the couple were unable to have children. So they adopted -- a little boy of about eight years and who had purple hair. Suddenly the evil sorcerer appeared.

Nak: I'm hear for the child.

Tama: But we adopted. *shows adoption papers* And you clearly said "first born seishi."

Nak: Well... *thinks hard* Is he a seishi?

(boy runs past, a red symbol blazing on his chest)

Miaka: Please don't take him. *under her breath* You big meanie...

Nak: *pulls out whip* Well, if Tamahome is willing to give me something else...

Tama: EEEP! *pushes boy to Nak* I'm just a poor man with a wife. Did I mention I was married? To a female?

Miaka: Tamahome! You meanie! You gave our child away!

Despite the wife's protests, and let me say, they were quite loud, the evil sorcerer took the little boy into his possession. He named the boy Nuriko, after the constellation, for the child was a seishi. Then the evil sorcerer revealed his evil plan.

Nak: I will use Nuriko's seishi power and take over the world. And I will use only his power. (hint: nothing sexual here, folks! At least, not with Nuriko) I have my eyes set on another certain seishi...

(sudden cut to Tama)

However, there was an unforeseen twist in this plot. The boy Nuriko had recently witnessed his sister's brutal death-from-wagon and was grieving.

Nuri: I lost my sister...

Nak: You will do as I say--

Nuri: *holding up girl clothes* But if I become her, then we can still be together.

Nak: *eyes bulging at the mess of clothes thrown around the room* WHAT - IS - THIS?!

Nuri: That way we'll never be separated again.

Nak: *symbol appearing on forehead* I told you not to go in my closet, you brat!

Brief Intermission

Please review! Thanks!


	3. The End of the Beginning or The Beginnin...

Before intermission, the young couple had given up their adopted child, Nuriko, to the evil sorcerer. Nuriko had decided to become a woman in tribute to his late sister. The evil sorcerer had then discovered that Nuriko had been messing with the clothes in his closet. This is...

Nurikopunzel

***I haven't stolen the Fushigi Yuugi characters; they belong to Yuu Wastase. I'm only borrowing them for the moment.***

Because of his twisted mindset, the evil sorcerer believed that he would not be able to take over the world using the powers of a seishi who crossdressed. Stuck with a foiled plan and a child to "care" for, he decided, like all good parents, to put the boy-turned-girl into an extremely tall tower with one window in it at the top. There he left the child for several years.

During this time, Nuriko grew into a beautiful -- or would it be handsome? wo-_man_...damn, this is confusing... *author/narrator sighs* He/she also changed his name to Nurikopunzel to experience the full effect of becoming a woman.

Nuri: Nuriko was just too masculine. I like Nurikopunzel better. It has a nice ring to it.

When Nuriko--

Nuri: That's Nuriko_punzel_ to you.

I was just getting there! Sheeeeesh.

Nuri: Humph.....

When Nurikopunzel turned 17, the evil sorcerer returned to the tower, hoping the boy had given up his crossdressing ways so he, the evil sorcerer, could use Nurikopunzel's seishi powers. One question remains unanswered, though: how was Nurikopunzel able to survive for 8 years stuck in a tower? 

Nuri & Nak: Nine years.

Oh, right. Anyway, to answer this, let's go to our specialist in Everything, Chiriko.

Chiriko: In my expert opinion, I believe that there is some sort of device that provides a liquid life sustaining element concealed within the round, vertical structure. I also hypothesize there being a plethora of nutrient giving flora.

Um...English please?

Chiriko: *annoyed look on face* The tower has a water fountain and a small garden inside it.

Thank you, Chiriko. To return. Now, when the evil sorcerer arrived at the tower, he was greeted with a slight problem.

Nak: Damn, I forgot to build an entrance to this stupid tower. *paces around base of tower, irritated*

While the sorcerer was figuring out how to enter the entryless tower...

Nak: I can't believe the great and evil Nakago did this stupid Suzaku no Miko type thing (leave out an entrance to the tower). *hits himself on the head with hand* Nakago's so stupid, so stupid...*stops hitting himself* Why is Nakago talking in third person? Arrrgggghhh! Naka--I mean, damn, I did it again!

...I will take time to tell you more about our main character, Nurikopunzel. During his stay at the evil sorcerer's tower (Nak's Not-So-Nice Inn...Once In, You'll Never Be Able To Leave), Nurikopunzel's hair had grown extremely long. So long, it took a day to wash and several days to dry, not to mention the horrendous task of detangling and braiding. While any normal imprisoned person would have given up trying to care for his hair, not Nurikopunzel. 

Nuri: My hair is my most prized possession, along with my strength, wonderful singing ability, and of course my breathtaking beauty...

Nurikopunzel didn't have trouble washing, detangling, or braiding his hair. What he did have problems with was the task of drying his hair. Nurikopunzel, early on, discovered that hanging his hair out the window to dry was quite effective, and also made combing out his hair easier. So, this became part of his hair care routine.

Lady Luck was smiling on the evil sorcerer that morning, for Nurikopunzel had just finished washing his hair. Taking his hair, Nurikopunzel dumped it over the side of the tower.

Nak: *wet, purple hair falling into his face* What the hell?!

The evil sorcerer then got an idea.

Nak: I'll use this hair as a ladder into the tower. How clever of me.

The evil sorcerer began his ascent to the tower. Nurikopunzel, however, felt the pull of the evil sorcerer.

Nuri: What is pulling on my hair?! *yanks on hair, trying to free it from whatever's holding it*

Nak: *halfway up the tower, bouncing up and down from Nurikopunzel's efforts to free his hair* Oh Gods, I hate heights...don't look down, don't look down *looks down* Oh Gods -- Nurikopunzel, stop moving and let me up!! I think I'm going to be sick...

Nuri: Do I hear something? *looks out the window, sees Nakago* What the hell are you doing? You could get killed.

Nak: I'm using your hair as a ladder. Now if you don't mind, could you stop moving?

Nuri: Oh, sorry. *few minutes later* Are you still climbing? Could you make it a little faster? You're getting heavy.

Nak: Oh shut up...

And so, the evil sorcerer was able to get inside the tower.

Slightly Longer Intermission

Hope you like it so far. Remember, I enjoy reviews. Thanks!


	4. The Middle of the Middle

Earlier, we left the evil sorcerer as he attempted to climb up the entryless tower by using Nurikopunzel's hair. A cross-dresser, an evil sorcerer with thwarted evil plans, and a whole lot of hair, this is...

Nurikopunzel

The evil sorcerer was disappointed his dreams of complete rule over everything would never occur.

Nak: *asking hopefully* Are you sure you won't stop cross-dressing? 

Nuri: I must preserve the memory of my sister.

Nak: *awkward silence* Well, I guess I'll be going then. *begins to climb out the window*

Nuri: Try not to eat so much the next time you come, ok? *cringes in pain at hair being pulled*

So every three months, the evil sorcerer visited Nurikopunzel, waiting until he was done washing his hair and had set it out to dry.

Nak: I brought you a nice pair of pants--

Nuri: No.

Nurikopunzel actually washed his hair every month, but the evil sorcerer wasn't that fond of the boy, thus explaining his coming only every third month.

One day, a young prince was riding past the tower. Now, when Nurikopunzel washed his hair, he sang. The young prince, oblivious at first to the tower, stopped suddenly when he heard the singing. 

Hotohori: What is that horrible cackling? It sounds like dying pigs.

At that moment, Nurikopunzel chucked his freshly washed hair out the window to dry. The young prince got tangled in it.

Hotohori: Ack! *flails hands*

The young prince managed to detangle himself, and curious as to what could create such a cacophony, grabbed the purple hair and began to climb. He reached the top and found Nurikopunzel.

Hotohori: *amazed* You're almost as beautiful as me!

Nuri: Who are you? *bats eyelashes*

The two got to know each other, and it was decided that the young prince would return, next time bringing a rope so that Nurikopunzel could be freed from the confines of his tower. Then, plans made, he climbed back down the tower, leaving Nurikopunzel staring dreamily out the window.

Nuri: My prince....

When Nurikopunzel next threw his hair out to dry, he waited anxiously for the young prince. When he felt someone tugging on his hair, he eagerly looked out the window.

Nuri: My prin--oh. It's Nakago. Damn, he's heavy. *yelling out the window* Are you retaining water, or something? If you don't lose some weight, I'm not letting you come up here anymore.

Nak: *reaching the top, climbing over the ledge, and collapsing to the floor, chest heaving for air*

Nuri: And you're really out of shape, too.

Now, the evil sorcerer was used to these comments, so he ignored them. But, unfortunately, Nurikopunzel did not stop there.

Nuri: The beautiful young prince that came here last month wasn't nearly as heavy, and he certainly didn't have as much trouble climbing as you do.

Nak: WHAT?!

Nuri: I SAID, THE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG--

Nak: There was someone else in this tower?!

Nuri: Oops.

Nak: You're in big trouble, missy.

So the evil sorcerer waited for the prince to come, having found out the necessary information from Nurikopunzel. And when he heard the prince riding up to the tower, he stuck his head out the window.

Nak: What do you want?

Hotohori: Excuse me, is this the tower that Nurikopunzel lives in?

Nak: *thinks, then gets an idea* No. The one you want is somewhere to the south of here.

Hotohori: Thanks! *rides off*

Nuri: My prince! Wait! *turns to Nak* What was that for?

Nak: If I can't have you for your powers, then no one will.

Nuri: Erm....

And so the young prince searched for the non-existent tower to the south for the rest of his days...well, he _planned_ to search until he found Nurikopunzel's tower, but after the third day gave up and went home. Meanwhile Nurikopunzel, heartbroken, found consolation in singing sad ballads at the top of his lungs.

Nuri: MY BROKEN HEART LIES WAITING FOR YOU--

Nak: Gah! My ears!

To be continued...


	5. Not the End

:Þ

See my bio


End file.
